She still likes him
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: No. No. No. She isn't thinking about how amazing that kiss was, absolutely not. Nor is she thinking about the look on his face when he first pulled her into his arms. She wasn't thinking about how instantly warm she felt when he placed his arm around her waist. And she definitely wasn't thinking about whether he heard her moan of pleasure the second time they kissed.


_Oh goodness._ She might as well face it. She still likes him. And tonight she almost told him! But she can't because she has a boyfriend and she shouldn't be thinking about Castle this way. No. No. It's already been proven that they cannot cross that line (or rather something's always in the way) so get over it.

She almost told Richard Castle that she likes him today. Her stomach started fluttering at the thought. And when she danced for him? God, the way he was looking at her made her knees go weak. That's why she had to walk away so quickly.

Okay now she needs to get her mind off of him before she ends up thinking about things she shouldn't. Like that kiss last week.

Crap

No. No. No. She isn't thinking about how amazing that kiss was, absolutely not. Nor is she thinking about the look on his face when he first pulled her into his arms. She wasn't thinking about how instantly warm she felt when he placed his arm around her waist. And she definitely wasn't thinking about whether he heard her moan of pleasure the second time they kissed.

Okay, she totally likes him. And she likes that she likes him.

_Stop thinking about Castle..._

She decided to clear her mind with a glass of wine and...oh music! She ended up going in her closet to find some old records she saved (stole) from her dads collection. But she ran across an old guitar she'd received on her 14th birthday.

"Move that ass, move that ass." She sang while stemming the old instrument. "Get on the fl-" she stopped because she heard someone knock on her door. She would never tell anyone the amount of flutters she felt in her stomach when she thought it was Castle at the door. But she did want it to be him.

When she opened the door her jaw just about dropped but so he wouldn't acknowledge it she spoke. "Castle," she said so sweetly you could almost interpret it as "I was just thinking about you."

If he noticed her candied expression he didn't let on. He just walked past her into her into her apartment.

"I know what you would do if you won the lottery."

She had to quickly compose herself before she spoke. "Yes by all means please come in." She thought she did a good job trying to sound annoyed, but she really did want him to come in. She closed the door and walked back into the loving room where he was waiting. "Now what is your great insight into a financial decision that I will never have to make?"

"You would use the money to honor your mothers legacy," he stated matter-of-factly. Her face dropped. She couldn't believe he just said that. How did he know? "On the way over here I called the dean of your moms old law school trying to put together a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name."

She stopped listening to him after a while. She was too amazed at how well he knew her. It was like he could read through all her tells. It was scary to have someone know her this well because she made it a point in her life to not let anybody close enough to know her. But Castle was different. She tried to fight him but he'd always find a way in.

"And with your blessing I'd like to host a fundraiser to fund it," he said smiling. It was a smile she only seen when he was proud of himself but then he looked at her and it was genuine. He was doing this for her.

"You just can't stay out of my personal life can you?" She questioned. When she saw his smile disappear she wanted to make it come back. She didn't like him not smiling. She smiled herself and bit her bottom lip before speaking. "Thank you, that's really sweet."

And there it is. That mesmerizing smile of his. "We definitely have to invite the mayor," he said rambling on about who needs to be invited. She wasn't really listening but just trying to hold her emotions in check. Or better yet hold them in because there is no way in hell she is going to tell him how she feels.

When she didn't respond when he stopped talking he looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know I was wrong for going behind your back. But I honesty thought you'd like this idea."

She looked up at him surprised. "Castle of course I'm okay with this. Thank you, for doing this." She gave him a quick reassuring smile.

He returned one to her and held her gaze. It was nothing but silence between the two of them as they stared deep into each others eyes. They were having one of their moments and Kate was finding it hard to break away. She was too lost in his big blue eyes to worry about anything else.

Before either one of them could realize what was happening they were mere inches away from each others faces.

_What are you doing? You can't kiss him. You're in a relationship. And he can't know that you like him especially since you just realized you still do have feelings for him. But he's so close and he smells so good. No Kate control yourself._

She tore away from his eyes and walked away. She released a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding and had her back to him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, not now.

She could only imagine what he's thinking. But she's knows this, if she stood there for a second longer Castle would've been staying the night.

Oh goodness now she's wondering what it would be like to sleep with Richard Castle. She's wanted him for over a year now but now the feeling is stronger and she wants it. She does but she can't have it.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around. The way Castle was boring at her was making it hard to keep her composure. His hand was still resting on her shoulder and when he squeezed her and placed both hands on her arms she let all second thoughts out of her mind.

She looked down and bit her lip before glancing back up at him. She took one finger and laced it through his belt loop an the other on his jacket. His close proximity was making her dizzy with delight. She stared into his eyes before gazing down at his lips. She suddenly remembered how the first time they kissed. How soft his lips were and how warm he made her feel. She wanted it again. Now.

Slowly they both leaned in taking the time to breathe each other in. Castle put his hands on her waist while she was still tightly gripping his jacket. Eventually their foreheads touched, leaning against each other.

"I have feelings for you," she admitted before she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. It was so soft and light and slow.

They broke it off but kept their eyes closed. Castle's hand found the back of her neck and he pulled her in for another kiss. This time opening his mouth to her. He walked her backwards into the wall and kissed her harder. When his tongue rubbed against the roof of her mouth she felt her knees go weak.

She felt herself falling but Castle placed his hands on the underside of her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Now above him she was able to have better access to his mouth.

She didn't want this to stop because she's never felt so wanted before in her life. She was getting lost in him and she didn't mind never finding her way out. But she knew they had to stop before this really got out of hand.

"Castle," she barely whispered. "Castle." This time more assertive. "You have to stop. Stop Castle." She tried to push him away but it only made him want her more. He began tugging at the hem of her shirt to lift it up above her head. E couldn't help but let out moan when he started nibbling at her ear. "Ca-Castle. Stop."

He looked at her surprised and put her down.

"I'm sorry I just I can't." She hated the expression on his face and wanted to bring the smile he had earlier back on his face. "At least not yet. There's something I have to take care of first."

"Okay yeah I get it I totally get it," he was trying to act like breaking away from her didn't hurt him.

She kissed him lightly again. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay."

After Castle left she leaned against the door and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. She just made out with Richard Castle and he was the one upset that they had to stop. Now she really likes him.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **


End file.
